Sailor Justice
by Marik Son Of Shadows
Summary: All of the scouts never came back after Galaxia returned the star seeds, leaving Usagi completely broken. With the help of Galaxia and the Silver Imperium Crystal she is able to bring back two of her scouts but now they must leave and try to forget the horrible deaths of their friends and Serenity's prince. Now here they are as children aging like Hotaru. Can Usagi find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Justice Chapter one The little girls

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Bakura: Marik Son Of Shadows, does not own Sailor Moon or Justice League in any way.**

**Seto: Who knows Maybe I Do.**

**Marik Son Of Shadows: Okay Kitty Break it up.**

**Bakura: I am not a Kitty! **

**All: Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Green Arrow and Black Canary, report to the transportation deck immediately." Spoke J'on over the loud speaker. The two heroes sped quickly over there running as fast as they could from the mess hall.

"Care to fill us in on what we're supposed to do?" Asked Green Arrow as he and the blonde made ready to leave.

"Yes, you and Black Canary are investigating a strange power source that's appeared in Star City."

"Isn't that usually Fates department?" Asked Canary. "You know the whole mystic arts and stuff."

"He and other league members are still tied up in Japan, their checking to see if there's anymore of that strange dark energy there." Replied the Martian.

"Alright lets see what's going on in Star City." The blonde sighed.

The duo stepped onto the platform that was going to teleport them. One second they were there the next they were in Star City.

Directly over their heads was a single pink cloud. The duo blondes looked at it quizzically, what was a pink cloud doing hovering ten feet off the ground? Suddenly a spark resonated through the cloud and it disappeared letting three somethings fall and land directly onto Arrow knocking him to the ground.

"What on earth just hit me?" Asked the Arrow rubbing the back of his head.

"Three little girls I think?" Canary replied. She wasn't exactly sure what happened either. "Aww aren't they cute?"

"Cute isn't exactly the word I would use."

Canary went over and picked up the little girls off of Arrow. The first child was dressed in a pure white dress with golden beading around the bosom. She had golden hair in two round buns with hair streaming out and curling at the bottom. She had a golden crescent on her forehead that glowed, and around her neck resting on a chain was a silver crystal.

The second girl wore a dress in similar style except it was violet. She had dark hair that went to her shoulders, on her forehead was a symbol resembling an h.

Finally the last girl who also had golden hair which went past her thighs, wore the same dress except it was orange. On her forehead was also a strange symbol. It was of a heart on a stick with a mark in the middle like a cross.

"Okay we need to find out who these girls are and where their from." Spoke Green Arrow. Pressing down on his com link he preceded to call J'on. "Arrow to watchtower, we think that we found the source of all that energy."

"What was it?" Asked J'on.

"Not what but who. Three little girls just dropped from a pink cloud in the sky. They look like they could be related to some sort of royalty."

"Alright we'll transport you back to the watchtower right away." Saying so the five people arrived at the watchtower.

Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl arrived on the scene to pick up the girls and take them to the infirmary.

"Their so small." Spoke Shayera.

"They are children, but there's something strange about them." Diana replied. "An energy surrounds them. A very strong energy, especially around the one with a crescent on her head."Quickly the girls took charge of them and left for the infirmary.

* * *

Batman walked semi quickly down the hall way towards the infirmary. What should have been a quick debrief had turned into an all out problem.

Finally arriving at the scene Bat Man glared at the guard outside the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well right now two of the girls are awake." Spoke the guard quickly. "The one in the white dress is still asleep. Every time someone tried to get near her or take off her crystal they would get thrown back by an invisible energy."

Batman looked through the window at the three girls. It appeared that the ones who were awake had aged slightly while the other was still in the form of a child.

"Where's Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl?" He questioned again.

"They are currently observing the girls from the adjourning room."

"I see."

Batman stared at the girls curiously. Who are they what are they doing here? What do they want, are they allies or enemies? He wanted to know.

* * *

Minako and Hotaru sat very still on the infirmary bed staring down at their princess. She was passed out on the bed and looked extremely ill, then again why wouldn't she be. It took all her power to use the Silver Imperium Crystal, and even more to help Galaxia save her two fellow scouts from being reborn all over again. Then again they partially had been reborn again. When Serenity used the crystal she hastened the time and had her two friends reborn. Serenity was heartbroken though. Endymion was dead and him being gone meant that Rini would never come into existence, and for all they new Silver Tokyo and the New Silver Millennium were all history, so she reverted into the form of a child not wanting to love again.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hotaru of Mina using a mind link.

"The only thing we can do, protect our princess. She's broken right now and we have to wait all over again for everyone to be born." Mina slammed her tiny fist onto the bed tears streaming down her face. It's not fair that she has to suffer like this."

Hotaru put a soft hand on her friends arm. "It's fine, we're still here so we have to protect her now until everyone else comes back. So we can protect our future and our princess."

"Your right, First things first we need to figure out how to get out of here we can't transform otherwise they'll find out who we are but we can perhaps escape later on."

Hotaru got a worried look on her face. "What about Serenity, She's in no state to be wandering around, plus she hasn't aged at all while we have."

"That's true, we'll just have to hope that whoever holds us isn't some kind of goon from the Negaverse or Dark Moon."

The two scouts were interrupted by a man and a woman entering the room. It was Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Would you two please come with us?" Spoke Diana respectfully.

"One of us will have to stay with her." Spoke up Mina.

"Both of you are coming with us." Replied Batman irritably.

"No, one of us is staying with her or we both won't and go and we won't answer any questions you want to ask." Mina glared at the Bat daring him to peel her away from her precious princess.

"It's alright one of you may stay." Spoke up Diana quickly before an argument broke out.

Hotaru stayed behind with Serenity while Minako went with the two League members to be questioned about who they were and what they wanted.

Minako followed the two heroes down the hall to a small metal room, inside the room were three other league members, Green Lantern, Green Arrow because he and Canary had been the ones to discover the girls and Superman. Superman motioned for the blonde to sit down in a chair before he and the others started their questioning.

Superman started the questions. "Who are you?"

"A girl." Mina replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo."

"What is your name?"

"Minako Aino."

"What was your purpose in coming here?"

"Me and my friends came here to get away from the threat in Tokyo."

"How did you get here, and what was that pink cloud that you dropped from?"

"We-we fell from a pink cloud?" That sounded like the cloud that formed when Rini used the Silver Crystal Time Key. "That cloud is what is formed from a special key."

"Where is this key?"

"It belongs to Ri-" Mina stopped, tears gathered in her eyes. Rini was gone so that meant Pluto must have used the rest of her power to transport them all away from the destruction of Galaxia. "I don't know where the holder of the key is." Mina finished softly.

"Okay here's a final question for now, do you know who we are, and we would like to know what your companions names are ."

"I don't know who you are, and my friend with the dark hair is Hotaru, the sleepy head is U- Serena." Minako had to quickly catch herself, she didn't want them knowing about Usagi. Hotaru was supposedly dead so it was fine, and as for herself she didn't care if they found out who she was in Tokyo but she wanted them to stay away from her princess.

"Alright that will be all for now, Wonder Woman Lantern would you please escort her back to her friends."

"Certainly." Replied Lantern.

As the three started down the hall they were suddenly alerted by alarms going off. J'on's voices rang out over the speaker. "There's been an explosion in the infirmary, all league members nearby report to help."

"Serenity." Breathed out Minako.

"Where do you think your going." Lantern said grasping the little girls arm as she was about to run forward.

"She's in danger let me go!" Minako struggled with all her might to escape the grown mans grasp.

"Venus!" Minako's head looked in the direction of the voice. a fully grown Saturn was running down the hall grasping her glaive firmly in her gloved hand. "The princess woke up! She-she's in so much sorrow she can't control the crystal!"

Finally Saturn was by her friends side knocking away the two heroes. As soon as Green Lantern's hold on her was gone Minako took her transformation pen from Saturn throwing it high above her head who cared now if they knew that they were Sailor SCouts. **"Venus Crystal power make up!" **After a flash of orange ribbons Sailor Venus back as her actual age stood tall. "Come on Saturn, we have to go help Serenity!" Grabbing her friends hand the pair ran away from the two dumbfounded heroes and towards their princess who was causing so much destruction.

* * *

_Serenity stood there all alone, her friends were gone again they had all died. _

_"Endymion. Mamo-chan, Rini, Chibi Chibi, Rei, Ami, Mako-chan, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Seteuna, Hotaru. Why did you all have to leave me alone why? Why?" _

_Galaxia was suddenly beside Serenity with a smile on her face. "Your friends will come back to you one day, and with the help of the crystal I can bring back two of your friends, but not Endymion I'm sorry."_

_A flash of light and there stood Princess Venus and Princess Saturn. Another flash of light and a portal opened. _

_"Goodbye my princess and good luck." Spoke a faraway voice. _

_Serenity's eyes closed._

_"Goodbye Mamo-chan."_

* * *

**Authors note: What did you think? I would love to get some feedback from you readers. **

**Bakura: Basically if you don't Review you get sent to the shadow realm.**

**Malik: Oh yeah sure, no pressure at all. **

**Marik Son Of Shadows: I'll try to update as soon as possible and do you guys have any Shipping Ideas? Well TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Justice chapter two Decisions

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Kaiba: The lowly Marik Son OF Shadows does not own Sailor Moon or Justice League. AS if she ever could.**

**Yami: Who knows maybe she does own it. **

**Kaiba: It's highly doubtful.**

**Yami: Whatever. Please enjoy this fic**

* * *

Serenity walked down the hallway of the Watchtower oblivious to all the destruction she was causing. Words fell from her lips in a soft silky language that no one could understand.

Superman and the other founding members, with the exception of Batman, quickly made their way to the scene, finally as they arrived what they saw shocked them. Two girls dressed in sailor suits were trying to fight back the energy coming at them and get workers to safety. Green Lantern quickly formed a barrier around the Lunarian Princess causing all the strong winds blowing down the halt to stop.

"Hurry and get these people to safety please." Begged Venus. "We need to take care of this ourselves."

"We would like to know what's going on in the first place." Replied Lantern struggling to keep his barrier up.

"We don't have time to explain now just get these people out of here!" Venus was getting mad, why couldn't they just understand and get everyone away.

"Alright we'll do as you say and get everyone to safety as quickly as we can." Spoke up Superman. He started to quickly give orders for everyone to clear the hallway while Saturn and Venus quickly made their way to their Princess's and Green Lanterns side.

"Princess it's us, Saturn and Venus. You have to get a grip and calm down, if you don't countless lives will be lost." Spoke Saturn soothingly, she would have taken her friends hand if it weren't for the shield surrounding her.

Looking strait into her guardians eyes Serenity finally spoke. "Your not real, you all died facing Galaxia you died protecting me because I was so weak. Even Amara and Michiru died because I was to weak, and Endymion. Mamoru will never be able to come back because of me." With the last sentence a burst of energy exploded from the Crystal resting on Serenity's bosom, causing Green Lanterns shield to instantly break, throwing him and the two scouts down the hall.

Batman finally made it just in time to see the trio go flying and hit the glass, the wind was picking up as well around Serenity. Looking into her eyes Batman saw something all to familiar. Pain, suffering, loss he had experienced the same thing as a child when his parents were shot before his very eyes as did Dick the boy he had adopted and who was now known as Robin. How could this one single child cause so much destruction? What happened to her that she was prepared to destroy herself and everyone around her?

Looking up from the ground Saturn decided she had had enough, raising her glaive in the air she muttered a language that she thought she had forgotten long ago. the language of Saturn. The wind stopped everyone was completely still, Saturn was embracing her friend in a tight hug. "Please my princess, don't destroy everything, everyone will be born again and then you can create our shining empire, and you'll be happy with your prince."

Serenity's eyes lost their glazed look, and life filled her features. Sobs shook through her whole body as her tiny hands gripped the sides of her friend. "I'm so scared Hotaru, I don't know what to do. How can I carry on without everyone beside me. Without Rini."

"You'll find a way, we always find a way right?"

"Okay, but that doesn't stop me from missing them especially Mamo-Chan."

The little girl finally fell asleep in her guardians arms snoring softly, still hugging her sides as tight as possible. "I think you have some explaining to do." Spoke Batman walking up to Saturn and Serenity.

"Yes, I believe we do have a lot of explaining to do." Replied Saturn looking down at her sleeping princess.

* * *

The founding members of the Justice League gathered at the infirmary in the hospital room where the two scouts had de-transformed and were sitting on the hospital bed. Hotaru cradled Serenity's head in her arms, stroking her hair ever so softly.

"We would like to know your real names and why your really here." Spoke up Superman.

Hotaru spoke up not knowing if they would really believe their story or not. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe or Sailor Saturn. This is Minako Aino or Sailor Venus, we are the friends and guardians of Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom the Silver Millennium. A thousand years ago we were a thriving kingdom. The Princesses of each planet were in charge of protecting the moon kingdom and the Silver Alliance which stretched across the galaxy. We were reincarnations of the gods. Me I descend from Cronus and Venus from Aphrodite the Goddess of Love. Our kingdom was attacked and destroyed even Endymion who was going to be king of earth died, he and Serenity were deeply in love. Serenity's mother, who was the reincarnation of the moon goddess Selene used the last of her strength to send us all to earth using the Silver Imperium Crystal which if used right can destroy an entire planet."

"So your saying your all reincarnations of the gods?" Asked Lantern.

"Yes we are. We all eventually met back up on earth and defeated many more evils even one from the future where Serenity or Sailor Moon which was the scout she became got to meet her daughter Rini."

Lantern muttered something about hating time travel as the others continued talking.

"Her daughter was with this Endymion fellow right?" asked Flash.

"You are correct. Besides us their were other guardians. Their names were, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They were the strongest of the Queens royal court including me. Then their were the inner Scouts or guardians. They consisted of Venus who was the leader then Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. They were the ones who were closest to Serenity. Now for the reason we are here. We had one final battle and were aided by other scouts, the Starlights. In that battle all died except Serenity and the Starlights."

"Wait then how are you here now?" Green Lantern was getting a little more than a small amount of freaked out by their story.

"Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal and the aid of Galaxia a fellow scout to bring us two back. Sadly she could not bring back Endymion. That is why she caused so much destruction, she was in a state of such utter despair at losing everyone again she couldn't control her power. The way the crystal works depends on her heart."

Superman stepped up. "So what are you going to do?"

Minako and and Hotaru looked at each other skeptically, Mina finally spoke up clearing her throat. "We would like to find a place to live and perhaps continue on with High School. Although Serena here will have to hope to grow before she can go back to school."

"Wait how old are you guys?" Asked Flash suddenly.

"We were all in our first year of High School. All except the Outer's that is, Amara and Michiru were able to go to college if they wanted while Setsuna was older than that."

"So young to die that's awful." Gasped Shayera.

"Minako grimaced. "We died once before when we fought the person who destroyed our kingdom. We were only in Middle School then."

Seven pairs of eyes stared at the trio aghast that they had gone through so much and what's more they hadn't even known about them till then.

Superman cleared his throat and walked over to the three girls. "If you like we put you under the custody of one of our league members."

Hotaru smiled a soft smile. "We would greatly appreciate it."

After they concluded with that the league left the room allowing the two scouts to interact privately on what to do.

* * *

As the founding members of the league and a few others gathered in the council room Superman began to talk.

"We need to decide on what to do with the girls. Either we keep them here or put them with someone so as to be under observation."

"I can keep them at my place." Spoke up Green Arrow. "There's plenty of space for them and they could even go to school like they wanted."

"Thank you Arrow, for volunteering. Also I was wondering if we should have these girls meet up with the other team."

"After what happened today with just small child are you sure that would be a good idea." It was Wonder Woman who spoke, she had been pondering on the Sailor Scouts especially since their names were of the Greek gods.

"I believe that it would be beneficial for them to meet especially since they have different experiences it might benefit them both, and if they want them to join the team they can decide that on their own."

"All in favor of having them meet." Spoke Batman.

All hands raised.

"Opposed."

No hands.

"Then this concludes our meeting." Superman walked away with a few others to talk a little more.

Green Arrow walked out of the room and towards the infirmary. Who new he would be taking of the three girls that had literally fallen into his life. After talking with Mina and Hotaru it was decided they would stay with him in Star City. After all what wouldn't be good about staying with the billionaire Oliver Queen. Picking up the sleeping Serenity Arrow and the other two girls walked to get transported.

After getting inside the house Oliver had the butler fix the girls something to eat while he took Serenity upstairs to bed. Laying her down on the soft bed he tucked her in then left leaving her to dream of happier times with her friends.

* * *

Under a street lamp on a dark street stood three tall figures.

"Are they really here?"

"Yes they are, we just need to find them and confirm that their safe."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Soooo how was the fic?**

**Kaiba: Down to ****business, Who do want to be shipped with who? SerexRobin SerexSuperboy? MinaxKidflash? And who do you want shipped with Hotaru? If you guessed who the three people were under the street lamp tell us which of them you want with who. **

**Yami: Yes we really need suggestions on who goes with who. **

**Marik Son Of Shadows: Please review and tell me who to ship, we really need some suggestions. **

**All: TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Justice chapter three New Lives

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Mokuba: Marik Son Of Shadows does not own Sailor Moon or Justice League. **

**Noah: Please give us i****ntel on what you think of this fic.**

**Both: Ciao Ne!**

* * *

Serena sat in front of the television with a blank look on her face, she had been for the past hour or so. When she got up that morning she barely registered the food she ate, she didn't even acknowledge the people who tried talking to her. After eating she absentmindedly went upstairs, brushed her hair and teeth, then sat down in the large living room of the Queen's mansion and watched the news. Her movements were zombie-like which scared Hotaru greatly but Minako looked at it as a serious case of jet lag. The one thing that did have them all worried though was the fact that Serena still had the body of Preschooler while Mina and Hotaru were back to their original ages.

DING DONG

Rang out through the house as the butler went to answer the door. "Oh hello Mr. Wayne Mr. Grayson, Mr. Queen will see you in a minute if you would just come sit in the living room over here."

Bruce and Dick followed the man into the living room where they were shocked to see a bundle of sheets staring blankly at the tv.

"Who's she?" Whispered Dick to his guardian.

"That's one of the girls we discovered yesterday, her name is Serena." Whispered Bruce back to the young teen.

The girl sitting on the floor resembled a cocoon she was rapped up in so many sheets. AS Bruce and Dick sat on the couch and watched the news as well which were international. Serena's ears pricked suddenly as she heard her name.

"One Usagi Tsukino is still missing from all the carnage that happened, she is suspected to be dead. Her parents erected a little monument in the graveyard to remember her by. Earlier today though we got reports on them being dead. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were driving in the car with their son Shingo when they got in a car accident. Shingo Tsukino is in a coma as we speak. Also reported missing were Usagi's close friends Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino. Only two more after these have not been found. The famous violinist Michiru Kaioh and her cousin Amara Tenoh have been found. In other new the Trilights..."

Serena let out a strangled sob, they couldn't be they just couldn't. Her parents were dead and Shingo was in a coma. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. Dick looked at the small girl he had heard the sob, he got up and carefully walked over to Serena's side. just as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder she got up and ran from the room.

With a nod from Bruce Dick ran after her up the tall marble steps, as he turned a corner he saw her door close tight behind her. He knocked her door but got no response, sighing he sat down with his back to the door. "Hey Serena, they were talking about your parents weren't they. I know what it's like to lose your parents at a young age, my parents died when I was just a kid as well. Except they died because because of sabotage, but your lucky you have friends to help you I only had Bruce."

The door opened quickly and Dick found himself looking up into a pair of furious pale blue eyes which were suddenly blocked by a pillow to the face. "What kid I'm sixteen for Pete's sake! don't ever call me a kid again or else you'll get a book instead of a pillow to the face."

"Okay okay." Dick replied putting his hands forward so as to stop the threatening pillow attacks.

Suddenly laughter assaulted the duo's ears. Dick and Serena's heads whirled and saw Bruce and Oliver laughing for all they were worth.

"Wouldn't they make the perfect couple."

"You got that right Bruce their perfect for each other." Replied Ollie.

Serena quietly handed a pillow to Dick, giving a nod the pair gave a battle cry and attacked the two older men who were still laughing. Serena and Dick beat them all the way down the stairs and into the living room, but as soon as they were there Bruce and Oliver grabbed pillows of their own from the couches and went on the offensive chasing the teens upstairs. Dick suddenly picked Serena up bridal style and ran into one of the abandoned rooms so as not to be spotted.

"Okay Sere we need to plan an ambush.'

_Sere. _The nickname reminded her of when she had first met Mamoru, he had called her Odango then Seiya started calling her that. even Amara called her that every now and then, and then Mamoru started calling her Usako. _"No I will not cry, I have to plan strategies." _

"I have an idea." Spoke Serena. "But I'm wondering if your willing to go through with it."

Dick smirked. "Lets see this plan of yours."

* * *

Serena was crawling through the air vents trying to make her way to the living room. She had already communicated with Minako and Hotaru who were all game for the ambush. As Serena made her way through the vents Dick would lead the men back into the living room where the two other girls would be there to surprise them, and if they tried escaping Serena would pop out and jump onto them hopefully knocking them to the ground.

Finally she was in place it was all a matter of time now. Suddenly the floor below her became loud and crazy with shouts and peals of laughter. She saw Oliver make his way towards where she was, with a shout Serena leaped from the air vent tackling Oliver to the ground laughing. At last the grown ups conceded the game and everyone lay on the ground exhausted.

"Hey Hotaru." Serena wheezed out sleepily.

"Yes?" The girl replied.

"I think Rini would have loved this." So saying Serena curled up and latched onto Dick since he was the only thing within ten inches of her.

Dinah opened the large front doors then shut them behind her. As soon as she went into the living room she gasped, there on the floor was a sight she never thought she'd see.

Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were sleeping soundly as were Hotaru and Minako, but what made Dinah want to squeal like a fangirl was Serena and Dick curled up in each others arms. Of course to some it would look like he was her older brother, but no Serena was only a year younger than him.

* * *

Serena opened her heavy eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. She didn't want to get up due to the hot body next to hers, wait a warm body next to hers. cautiously turning her head she gave a squeal and shuffled away from Dick. She had fallen asleep right next to him which felt a bit weird since they just met and everything. Looking around the girl giggled, Oliver was snoring loudly while Bruce had a bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

Memories flashed through Serena's mind as she remembered her first sleepover at Rei's house, they had had a pillow fight and even Ami joined in the rambunctiousness for once, Mako made snacks and they all studied together. She would never taste Mako's cookies again, she wouldn't have Rei to scold her, or Ami to help with studying. They would never go to eat at the Crown Arcade again, what had happened to the arcade what happened to Andrew. She would never know.

Aloud blast sounded outside the house yet the others were unfazed and didn't move. Running upstairs Serena grabbed her locket, somehow it looked different it wasn't the same did that mean? Maybe there was only one way to find out. holding the heart locket high above her head she shouted out "**Moon Cosmos Power!"** white ribbons surrounded her as the transformation commenced. when it ended there she stood in her final transformation but still a kid. She was Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful scout alive.

Running back down the stairs and outside Cosmos saw a Youma standing about to knock down the front door. Gripping her staff tight in the right hand Sailor Cosmos slid under the Youma's legs and hit the back of it's head hard. "Hey ugly where do you think your going?!"

The Youma turned and glared down at the little girl. "I thought the great Sailor Moon would be taller, and where's all your pipsqueak friends."

"Their not here right now, but "I certainly don't need them to take down a low level trash like you."

The Youma let out a long loud laugh. "Are you sure about that?" It's hands extended and rapped around Cosmos's neck lifting her off the ground. Cosmos felt her mind going dark, why couldn't she defeat a simple Youma by herself? It was extremely weak as well.

* * *

As her eyes closed Serena opened them again and found herself in a dark room, as it brightened she saw her scouts excepting Pluto.

"Get up silly" Rei spoke in her usual commanding way.

"We're here for you." Added Mako.

"Guys" Serena's eyes filled up with tears. Endymion stepped forward rapping his arms around her.

"Usako. We'll always be in your heart, get up and defeat this enemy we know you can do it." He lay a kiss on her forehead smiling softly at her.

"Remember Odango, you need to be strong."

"Okay Amara."

The scouts all flashed v signs to their princes.

**Uranus power!**

**Neptune power!**

**Jupiter power!**

**Mars power!**

**Mercury power!**

**Scout power!**

"Remember Usagi We're with you." Came Ami's voice.

**"Moon Cosmic Power!" **

* * *

A flash of light erupted from Cosmos as her eyes flashed open. Getting up off the ground Cosmos held her staff high above her head. "In the name of the moon and Crystal Tokyo I punish you!" Pointing her staff at the Youma a power came out of it dusting the Youma. Serena collapsed to the ground her mind going dark, the last thing she saw were the violet eyes of Hotaru looking at her calling out.

When Serena finally regained consciousness an hour later she found herself in her room with Hotaru and Minako looking down at her with deep concern in their eyes.

"What happened?" Groaned Serena trying to pull the covers over her head.

"That's what we want to know." Minako replied. "What happened? When we found you, you were de-transforming and there was a giant crater in the middle of the front yard."

"Oh yeah now I remember. A Youma attacked and I transformed into Sailor Cosmos, all the others helped me out. Endymion as well."

Minako and Hotaru shared a look. "Your saying you were able to contact the others?" Asked Hotaru."

"Yeah like Mamoru was able to talk to his Denizens."

"Oh I see."

Oliver opened the door and entered the room at that moment with Dinah following behind. The blonde was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Would you like to explain why on earth their is a ten foot crater in my yard?" He asked angrily.

"Oh lay off her Ollie, it was probably just some enemy or something like that." Dinah said slugging the man in the arm.

"Yes it was a Youma." Stated Hotaru seriously.

Ollie muttered something about craters and Youma's while Dinah walked up to the girls. "Hey would you guys like to come to the mall with me? I figure you guys really need clothes."

"Okay! they all Chorused.

As they all got ready to leave Dinah shared a look with Oliver, would they be safe at the mall?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Noah: So far we have no results on who is going to be shipped with who. **

**Mokuba: But we will have important people in the next chapter so look forward for it. **

**Marik Son Of Shadows: Would you like to see one scout come back to life? Please tell me if you want one to. TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Justice chapter four Out in the town and The Return of Friends

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Okay I do not own Sailor Moo nor Justice league so just hush. **

**Have fun reading I bet you cant wait to see the surprise at the end.**

* * *

Serena with her back in the usual twin buns style, walked around the large mall holding Dinah's hand firmly, the mall was gigantic and beautiful in the girls eyes. As they walked around the place Dinah let Minako and Hotaru go off on their own to explore leaving them plenty of spending money while she took Serena to one of the upper floors to look for kids clothes.

"So what kind of clothes do you like kid?" asked Dinah of Serena.

"For your information I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen years old and going on seventeen in June."

"Oh sorry Serena I didn't mean any harm by it."

Serena sighed. "It's fine, and by the way you can call me Sere if you want."

Dinah looked down at the little girl next to her curiously. It almost felt as if Serena was her very own daughter, they did both blonde hair and Serena's blue eyes almost matched up with hers Ollie's. "Well Sere what's your clothing preference?"

Serena looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't know, I'd have to browse the clothes to find out."

The pair entered a kids clothing store and started looking around. after about thirty minutes Serena found enough clothes to last her a month. here's a list of some of them. Pink, green, and blue, skirts, a few white blouses. A pink and a blue dress. Then also some shoes to match with the outfits, Serena was a bit surprised at how many clothes she was even able to buy since it probably would've taken her entire life savings to get it all.

"Hey Dinah, when are we going to meet the others?"

"In about ten minutes at the food court." She replied, We're also going meet Bruce and Dick there.

"Oh the other two guys from earlier."

"Yes, Bruce is an old friend and business partner of Oliver's. By the way what kind of impression did you get of them?"

Serena looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well Dick is certainly nice but I think that he's a bit serious. Bruce on the other hand I can tell doesn't smile much, he doesn't have many laugh lines on his face."

"Well that's true Bruce has always been a bit uptight, he was even a bit of a playboy at one point, same as Ollie. But I straitened him out."

"Yes I'm sure you did." Laughed Serena. Soon she and Dinah were talking and lauding like old friends. The two were so caught up in conversation that they didn't notice they were being watched very carefully by three pairs of eyes.

By the time the pair of blondes actually made it to the food court all the others were already there waiting on them. "It's about time you got here Serena." Mina said shaking her head. "You'd think you were shopping for an army with all those bags you have."Everyone started chuckling and laughing as they all picked out what they wanted to eat.

They didn't have long to sit and eat though, loud explosions were heard throughout the entire food court startling the group into action. The girls quickly ran through the panicking crowd into the bathroom.

**Moon Cosmos Power! **

**Venus Crystal Power!**

**Saturn Crystal Power!**

The scouts and Black Canary quickly made their way out of the bathroom and to the ready and waiting men Venus and Saturn recognized Batman and Green Arrow but not the third. Youma surrounded them, strong and weak.

"What are we going to do Cosmos?" Asked Saturn of her little princess.

"I don't know, I have to be careful using my new powers."

"What are these things?" Asked Arrow greatly confused by the strange looking creatures.

"Their creatures that drain the energy from humans, they are called Youma." Replied Hotaru.

The Youma charged directly at the heroes and scouts causing them to be separated. Cosmos was all alone fighting desperately to make sure she wasn't about to become Youma food. Dodging another attack she sent a wave of icy crystals at the monsters in front of her causing them to freeze and then turn to dust. Just as she was about to give a cry of triumph she felt a sharp stinging in her shoulder. A Youma had pierced her strait through and now began to lift her off the ground. Blood came from where she was impaled and she could feel her mind growing foggy.

_"I can't give up, I have to keep fighting."_

Sending a blast of energy at the Youma, it recoiled dropping her to the ground with a cry of pain. With what energy she had left she erected Silence Wall in order to keep the enemy's away. Looking around she could see her friends being beaten down badly, all she could do was watch them fall one by one. As she was about to finally pass out a large burst of energy dusted the Youma Surrounding her. Looking up Cosmos gave a cry of delight. Three figures stood on the railing of the floor above, leaping down they took fighting stances around the girl.

"We were worried about you." Spoke the voice of Seiya the one with dark hair.

"More like you kept pestering us to find her." Said the older boy Taiki with brown hair.

"Grow up you two, we have more enemy's about to charge." Said the youngest Yaten with white hair. "Honestly you two have been fighting ever since we left."

"You guys." Tears skid down Cosmos's face. She was so glad they weren't dead, as she watched them fight in their usual graceful style she could feel her eyes growing heavier. Darkness surrounded her entire world.

* * *

Dick paced outside Serena's bedroom door. After the Starlights had come taking the Youma down was easy, but now Serena was sick and in bed. Everyone else besides him was downstairs talking about what to do according to their new enemy and, Batman was talking with J'on at the watchtower. Finally the dark haired boy got up the nerve to enter the little girls room. But what he saw was nothing like what he expected.

Laying on the bed was a girl who looked like she would be Serena when she was older. Her hair cascaded around her body, and the dress for she now wore was the dress of Princess Serenity. As Dick approached her sleeping form he reached out to take her hand in his, but when he did visions entered his mind.

_"Usako, what do you want for your birthday?"_

_"Oh anything is fine Mamo-chan." _

Usagi or Serena was holding onto a tall mans arm smiling happily. Dick felt himself rushed onto another vision.

_"Say Mamo-Chan, who do you like better me or Chibi-Usa?" _

_"Uh I like you both the same." Mamoru replied. __Usagi burst into tears._

"That looks like Serena." Dick was amazed at what he was seeing when once again he saw another vision. It was of the man Mamoru, Usagi, and a little girl with bright pink hair dressed up just like Usagi's was except shorter.

Finally the visions stopped. Dick was back in the room with Serena, looking down he heard her mumbling. Leaning down he could hear her say. "Endymion I'm sorry. I miss you Chibi-Usa." Tears were running down her face as the memories played through her head. Dick felt a rushing of wind behind him, turning slowly to look behind he saw a large portal heading strait for him.

_"I hope this doesn't hurt." _He thought as the portal washed over him.

Everything was dark, Dick couldn't see a thing when the room he was in became flooded with light.

The room was pure white almost like crystal, it looked like it had cost a fortune to decorate it, and carvings covered the walls. Serenity lay on a bed with snowy white blankets and sheets, she looked just the way she had the day she died. Turning away from the sleeping princess Dick saw standing in the doorway three figures.

* * *

Downstairs in the Queens living room sat eight people who appeared to be having a very intense staring contest. The Starlights no longer in their Star Light transformation sat on the couch staring at Bruce, and Oliver who sat in two chairs and in turn glared back. Sitting on the love seat squished together was Minako, Hotaru, and Dinah who were looking back and forth between the men who were emanating scary auras.

What led up to this point was Bruce and Seiya's fault. After the fight with the Youma Batman had refused to let the newcomers help, and look after Serena so Star Fighter in turn punched the caped crusader in the face which led to an all out brawl between the two men. It had left Bruce with an extremely sore jaw, and Seiya with a black eye. So now the two stared each other down electricity sparked between the two.

"Ahem, so what exactly is your relation to the girls?" Asked Ollie trying to clear the thick fog.

Seiya spoke up. "We were left in charge of protecting her not only by her Guardians on their death but also by _our_ princess."

"Who is this princess you serve?" Ollie asked.

"She is Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. It is a planet quite far from here and is where she returned to but a few days ago after Sailor Moon won against Galaxia."

"I see."

The room went silent again not a person speaking a word when Bruce spoke up asking the question he wanted to know the most.

"Are you a friend or an enemy."

"It depends." Spoke up Yaten the one with white hair. "Are you capable of protecting Cosmos from herself? We wont do anything if you don't hurt her but if you do."

"Then we will make sure to bury you beneath the earth." Finished Taiki.

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked Dick of the three figures in the doorway.

"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of time. I guard the gates of time and I am the one who summoned you here." It was the woman with long green hair, in her hand she held a staff like a key.

"I am a projection a Serenity's mother, I am the previous Queen of the moon Queen Serenity." The woman wore the regal white dress of a queen, her hair was a silvery lavender color done up exactly like Princess Serenity's.

Finally the last figure that of a small child's spoke up. "Hello my name is Kousagi, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

**Authors note: Ishizu: Sorry for no other people talking besides me and my younger brother, its because I forced him/her to watch the Escape Artist while writing which made this emotional fic even more painful. We're using Kousagi because we might bring the other two children in later but right now we already had enough people show up. **

**Please review and tell us what you think. **

**Marik Son Of Shadows: Mnf!**

**Ishizu: Sorry he's still tied up, all except his hands that is. Ciao ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Justice chapter five Big Discoveries and New Alliances

* * *

**DISCLAIMER Kaiba: Marik Son Of Shadows owns nothing except someone's past which will be revealed in a later chapter. **

**Mokuba: Sorry it took so long to update. Had school and other such things. Oh! Adding two other possible candidates for Serena's heart and Chibi-Usa's when she comes in. Ja Ne!**

* * *

Dick stood in aw of the princess and queen. They radiated with a pure light of positive energy that he had never felt before. "Exactly who are you?" He asked of Kousagi.

"I am or will be Serenity's daughter in the near future." Kousagi replied.

"How is that even possible? She's just a kid."

Queen Serenity gave him a smile. "The girl you know her as, 'Serena' does not exist. Her real name Usagi Tsukino a sixteen year old high school student who was never meant to be Sailor Moon, she was just supposed to be able to find the man she loved and live happily with him for the rest of her days."

"So she was telling the truth about being sixteen."

"Yes she was." Serenity walked over to her daughters side and moved a lock of hair from her face. "I only wanted her to live peacefully on earth."

"What's this whole thing with her living on earth, your talking as if she isn't human."

"She wasn't originally, she used to be a Lunarian just like me. And now because of the deaths of her friends she won't let anyone into her heart. Not like before."

"How can you say that, aren't I her friend? We had plenty of fun today together, also what's more she didn't sound like a girl who had her heart broken. She was more concerned about me calling her a little child.

The queen turned and looked him in the eye. "She refuses to admit that she's scared to strangers, just like you were at that small age. One day you may become friends, but it will take time for her to accept others into her heart like she used to especially with her brother in a coma."

"What does that have to do with her brother?"

"Usagi and her brother used to fight a lot, same with her and her friend Rei. Having other people around might cause her to remember painful memories. Memories she probably wishes she could just forget."

"Losing her friends must have hurt her really deeply, Batman was talking about how it might be a good idea for her and her friends to join up with my team."

"Yes I heard about that from Pluto, and that is why Kousagi's sister will join as well."

"Why not Kousagi herself, and I figured her other friends would be joining up as well."

Kousagi cleared her throat to speak. "I cannot go because Usagi isn't familiar with me like she is with my sister, and I still might not come into existence, all time is in flux right now so even she might eventually fade into nothingness."

"That would just hurt her even more!"

"It might, but even a single ray of hope would help her right now. I'm sorry Dick I know you care for her and want to help but this is for the best."

Dick let out a deep sigh. "Alright, when should we expect this new guest?"

"When Usagi is in danger or in the deepest of despair she shall appear and come to help. Farewell Dick Grayson please protect the princess and make sure that she doesn't do anything rash. "

With that said another portal of light appeared and the next thing he knew Dick was back in Serena's room at the Queens mansion.

* * *

"I sense a power that I've never felt before, could it be what that witch was after all those years ago?"

"My Lord Darkseid, we have found the source of the energy."

"And where does it hail from?" Spoke the intimidating voice.

"From a descendant of the white moon."

The stony faced man seemed shocked but didn't let his emotions play out on his face. "That accursed Lunarian race should've been wiped out long ago from the witch Beryl and the demon that aided her, that traitor Metalia."

"Well my Lord Darkseid, it appears that one of them lived."

"I must find her, the last of that race should make an excellent queen."

"I will make preparations to find her immediately." The servant quickly left his lords side to go do what he must.

"Soon I will have a new queen and I shall rule the entire galaxy with her at my side." A wicked terrifying laugh rang out through the halls of the Apocalyptic castle.

* * *

"Um what's going on?" Asked Dick as he walked into the living room to find Seiya and Bruce being kept apart from each other by Ollie, Yaten, and Taiki. It was rare for Bruce to lose his temper and even more so against a teenager.

Hotaru ran up to the boy clutching his hands tightly. "Please hurry and do something! Seiya and Bruce are about to kill each other and Dinah and Mina aren't doing anything about it."

"I really wish that Usagi was here, she could defiantly snap some sense into these knuckle heads." Gasped Taiki, tightening the grip he had on his brother.

Everyone's hair frizzled up in an instant as a mental static shock was felt throughout the entire room. A menacing figure stood in the doorway with her arms across her chest, she looked extremely peeved and looked like she was about to knock some heads together.

"I get beat up, hurt, bruised in places I didn't even know I could get bruised in, and I wake up from my nice little nap to hear yelling."

Seiya gulped, even the fearless caped crusader looked sheepish.

"Could you all quiet down! That's all I had to say." With that she waltzed out of the room and towards the kitchen to get something to eat seeing as she'd only had breakfast that morning, and hadn't even paid much attention to eating it on the first place. Arthur the butler immediately started fixing her some food.

Everyone looked at each other not sure what to do now.

"Sorry about earlier." Bruce held out his hand to Seiya apologetically.

"It's fine I shouldn't have started the fight in the first place." Seiya clasped Bruce's hand in a firm grip.

"Well they certainly became chummy fast." Remarked Dinah. Mina and Hotaru nodded their heads in agreement.

After a while the girls including Seiya decided to investigate what Serena was doing. {Mina explained to the Starlights that she was called Serena now for covers sake} Peeking into the kitchen the sight they saw nearly made them sick. Serena was devouring as much food as she could. Cakes, cookies, chips, burgers, chicken, you name it she ate it.

"Umm Serena you do realize we could feed an entire Negaverse with all that food your eating." Coughed Minako nearly gagging.

"Don't nag me Mina, I'm hungry and grumpy right now, what better way to remove stress."

"What would Luna say..." Minako stopped. What had happened to Luna and Artemis? "Hey uh Seiya? Do you know where Luna and Artemis are?" Mina asked inquiringly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Seiya was rubbing his head sheepishly. "Luna said that they'd come around once we found you so they should be here soon."

"Serena was gazing at her milkshake absentmindedly just swirling the straw. _"Die milkshake die, Ha I have defeated you now you go to milkshake prison." _Serena looked up from her milkshake, her eyes seemed to widen as she stared directly behind Seiya. "Mamo-chan." She breathed out the word softly as she watched the figure fade back into nothingness.

"Serena, are you okay?" asked Seiya when he saw her staring. Her face had gone blank like she'd frozen up completely.

Shaking her head Serena came back to life. "Yeah I'm fine, I think." She added the last as an after thought. Pretty soon Serena was back to her normal cheerful self, or at least as normal as she could get under the circumstances.

That night when Serena was asleep, Dick crept into her room softly, {He and Bruce were staying over because of circumstances} but when he saw Serena's sleeping form he uttered a gasp of surprise. Serena was back to normal. It was like in Howl's Moving Castle, where Sophie went back to normal when she slept. Her hair cascaded over her sleeping face, and her bangs covered her eyes.

Stepping closer Dick softly moved the hair from her face looking upon her with admiration in his eyes. She truly was beautiful, whoever this Endymion fellow was he must have been handsome for her to fall for him especially with her being the beauty she was. Slowly he moved away and out of her room, hopefully the next day would go well and they could settle on something for his team. He only hoped that with her temper she could get along with Conner and Artemis, and that they including Speedy would let her join the team. He new that there would be hell to pay if they made fun of her age and called her a child especially with what happened that morning.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Grumbled Serena from the back of the red sports car. She was being driven by Dinah and Oliver who swore he would strangle the shrunken teen the next she asked that question again, to school.

"No we're not there yet, but we will be soon." Replied the blonde beauty trying to smooth things over. So far Ollie and Sere had gotten off to a bad start, and now the arrow was worried that if she ever met Kara AKA. Super Girl, he'd be running for his life.

Finally after about another fifteen minutes of boredom they arrived at the elementary school that Serena would be going to. "Ugh I hate school." Serena grumbled to herself stepping put of the car and holding tightly to her bunny back pack which seemed to match her dango bun style. "At least there's no Algebra."

As Serena was walking across the sidewalk towards the school, two running teenagers crashed into the unsuspecting girl. "Ouch! Watch where your going you jerks."

"We're so sorry, we didn't mean to knock into you like that." The girl who spoke had short fluffy auburn hair and kind eyes, the boy with her had sky blue eyes and dark raven hair, he looked less than pleased to have fallen over.

"Come on Megan, we need to go or else we'll be late." Spoke the boy grabbing said girls arm trying to run while she simply stared at Serena, then the sudden thought of being late spurred her on to hurry and get to school before they were any later than they were.

"What a rude guy." Muttered Serena under her breath.

As she entered the school building she was met with familiar sights of elementary school. At least she would be able to get easy A's in thisly grade, unlike while in High School and Middle School. It was so annoying! She had just become a Highschooler and now she was stuck repeating. 'Shiver' Her worst nightmare.

"Welcome class." Spoke the tall attractive teacher who's name was David. "This is Miss Serena Queen." {She's pretending to be Ollie's distant cousin along with the others} "She will be joining us from now on. Serena why don't tell us a little about yourself and perhaps answer a few questions the students might have."

"Okay." She replied. "My name Is Serena Serenity Queen, I love the colors blue, and pink, also I absolutely adore bunnies.'

A boy with messy blonde hair raised his hand. "How come you've got such a funny looking head?" He asked a little to innocently.

"My head isn't funny. I wear my hair in buns." Serena had to resist the urge to strangle the kid.

A shy looking girl who sat next to the rude boy raised her hand now. "You look really pretty, did you come from someplace foreign?"

"I used to live in Japan, and thank you I think your pretty as well." The girl gave a blush.

"Alright Serena why don't you go sit next to Serenity over by the window." Said the teacher pointing at the shy looking girl.

As Serena sat down she looked out the window staring at nothing. Hopefully she would be able to make it through this school life, especially with that jerk of a boy.

* * *

Minako and Hotaru ran as fast as they could towards their new school. They were way behind schedule and couldn't afford to be late for their first day at school. As they rounded the corner they ran smack dab into another pair of people.

"Megan this makes the second time today bumping into someone." Muttered Conner to his companion.

"I'm so sorry." Spoke Hotaru and Megan at the same time. As Megan looked up she let out a gasp of surprise. She knew this violet eyed girl from legends. The legend of how she had destroyed an entire civilization.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah I added Joey and Serenity. Although this will have nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh except a minor part where I mention Zork. I'm also borrowing names and personality's from the show. **

**Kaiba: Vote for me to be with Serena.**

**Mokuba: You just revealed Spoilers big brother!**

**River: Spoilers**

**Marik Son Of Shadows: Um where did River Song come from?**

**River: Spoilers. **

**Kaiba: Just review and state who you want with who, you can help decide where this story goes.**

**Marik Son Of Shadows: I also do a fic on Hotaru's past. See ya soon not to soon considering I'm leaving on Saturday for an entire week so won't be able to work on this. **

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Interlude

**HELLO my account was hacked by a relative and so ignore that bit although they did accidentally contact them but it's all taken care of now so no worries. I'm still here and continuing also the part about Hotaru was true I will be doing a fic on her**


	7. Chapter 6

Sailor Justice chapter six A painful past

* * *

**DISCLAIMER Shizuka: Marik Son Of Shadows does not own the characters in this fic. Was I okay big brother?**

**Jounouchi: You did great Shizuka! **

**Marik Son Of Shadows: I listened to Whispers in the Dark, Monster, Hero _Skillet,_ Whisky Lullaby _Brad Paisly, _World Falls Away _Seether,_ and What the Hell _Avril Lavigne. _Also Listen to Your Heart and Every Time we Touch, While writing and finishing up this chapter. Tell me what you think of Hotaru's back story.**

* * *

_Saturn during the early Silver Millennium. _

"Mamma Mamma!" A young six year old with long black hair ran into her mothers arms. "Hidou was picking on me again." A guilty looking boy the same age with the same dark hair and violet eyes as his sister slowly walked over to where Hotaru was.

"Hidou, what did you do this time?" Asked their mother calmly.

"I didn't exactly do anything, I just told her a little joke." Replied the boy looking at the ground. "I didn't try scaring her it was an accident."

Queen Kirai gave a sigh. "Hidou and Hotaru, I know you both enjoy to tease each other and often scare the other in doing so, but please try to refrain yourselves from such antics. Now Hotaru, Princess Serenity is having a birthday party soon, and it just so happens that you and Hidou got invitations today."

"Yay!" Chorused the twins jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hotaru will you go and fetch me my magic book from your fathers study for me?" asked Kirai giving her daughter a knowing smile.

Hotaru grinned. "Yes mother I'll go fetch it."

As the child sped off to go fetch the book her mother and Hidou started having a conversation about not scaring girls.

As soon as Hotaru reached the study she was able to spot the book instantly. The study or library as she often called it was full of books, and Hotaru's favorite place in the entire palace. She knew that one day she would become the princess's guardian, and then she would have hardly anytime to read but she couldn't resist the allure of books. Especially her mothers magic books.

Now the particular magic book in question was a thick volume rapped in black leather. It had all sorts of spells that the girl enjoyed to look over, but there was one certain page she was forbidden to turn to. It was page seventy-eight. Kirai and Hotaru's father King Akuhei had forbidden her to ever turn to that page. Just as Hotaru picked up the book it was like it had a mind of it's own. The book fell from Hotaru's hands and onto the floor turning to the very center of the book. Page seventy-eight.

A bright purple light encompassed Hotaru. Her eyes became black and she wore a dark black dress so very different from the light purple from before. A dark terrifying voice spoke.

"I Lord Zork command you to destroy all people and places around you then you shall set me free."

"As you wish." Replied Hotaru completely in his control.

As she flew high above the palace she summoned the silence glaive. Muttering one word everyone and everything crumbled and died. The last thing Hotaru saw was the sad face of her brother.

Hours later Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto arrived aghast at the destruction around them. What they saw next was a truly pitiful sight. Hotaru was sobbing over her brothers corpse holding him and the glaive tightly wishing for Hidou to come back. She had successfully banished Zork but at the price of the person she loved most. Her brother.

* * *

Megan grew tense staring into the fathomless violet eyes of Hotaru.

"Are you alright? Why do you keep staring at my sister like that?" Asked Mina trying to clear the thick tension. "Come on Hotaru we need to go, we're going to be really late." Helping her friend up, Mina dragged the transfixed girl away quickly and into the school building nearby.

"Megan what's wrong?" Asked Conner worriedly.

"That girl. After the princess of Mars died a long time ago Mars fell to ruin, but was able to get back on their feet. Even after all that there were still tales, tales of the princess from Saturn who could destroy an entire world."

"You think that Hotaru girl is an enemy, perhaps even her?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, but perhaps not."

* * *

Ahhh. It was like heaven being in elementary/primary school. Even if the kids were extremely childish. Like...Rini.

Serena sat gazing up at the sky in the courtyard, it was lunch break although she had finished her lunch in the morning because she was so hungry. She had decided to sit under a tree and enjoy the cool September air.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I sit with you do you?" It was the girl with auburn hair Serenity.

"Sure I don't mind at all." Replied Serena happy that some one had actually come over to sit with her. "Well as you know my name is Serena, but I only know your first name." Serna was trying to make conversation since she hadn't exactly hung out with children all that much besides Chibi-Usa.

"Oh yeah. My name is Serenity Wheeler although in Japan my name is Shizuka Kawai."

"Your from Japan?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes I moved here with my mom and brother because of all the bad things happening over there."

"I see." Serena became silent thinking of all the things she'd been through recently. they weren't exactly pleasant memories. "Hey Serenity, have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?" Asked Serena curiously.

Serenity's glowed brightly. "I love the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon is so pretty. I also love Mini Moon an V-chan. Their hair is so cool!" The way Serenity went on about them made Serena smile. this was one of the people she had helped protect for so long, and whom she was still protecting even then. "Hey, now that I think about it you and Sailor Moon have the same hair style. Are you her fan as well?"

Smiling Serena answered. "Oh yes I love her a lot. She's my favorite hero of all time."

"I also love Tuxedo Mask. The way he throws his roses and protects Sailor Moon is beautiful."

"Yes he is pretty amazing." Serena was wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Ah what's wrong, you get dumped by your boyfriend." Laughed Joey and a friend of his with brown hair. Serena's gaze froze. she was almost positive her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. directly behind Joey she was absolutely sure she saw Mamoru.

Standing up Serena walked over besides Joey. As she reached her hand out to touch the person his smiling face disappeared along with the rest of his body. Breaking down into tears like most girls at that age Serena sat on the ground crying while Serenity yelled at her brother for making her new friend cry. finally a teacher came outside and escorted Serena inside to lie down for a while. As Serena drifted to sleep she wondered why she kept seeing Mamoru.

* * *

Mina and Hotaru made it to school successfully without being late, after being introduced to the class they got to it and started studying diligently while Hotaru stole glances at the girl Megan. She didn't understand why she looked at her like she was someone to be feared. She did not want to repeat what had happened all those years ago with Mistress9.

After Biology Mina and Hotaru got ready for their next class.

"Mina, what do you think of this place?" Asked Hotaru curiously.

Holding a finger to her mouth thoughtfully Mina at last replied. "Well the people have been pretty nice to us so far. I think Serena would fit in perfectly. But I do think it was weird the way that girl looked at you before. I wonder who she was."

Conner and Megan observed Mina and Hotaru from a distance talking via mind link.

_"So do you find anything strange or off about those girls?" _Asked Conner.

_"No, but I do sense a lot of pain and loss from them." _Megan replied.

Finally the pair made it to their next class.

The rest of the morning went well. Mina had done excellent in PE. She had made it onto the Volleyball team and Hotaru into the book club. Mina had also been scouted by the cheerleader's, but she had declined. Megan and Conner found nothing strange about them besides a strange power that seemed to emanate from them. As the bell rang for lunch Mina and Hotaru froze. They felt a burst of dark energy come from somewhere in town. Megan also felt it and Serena as well.

Getting up from their seats in the cafeteria Mina and Hotaru ran as fast as they could out of the school, luckily they weren't caught. Megan and Conner also made it out of the school. They only had one more class so it didn't really matter.

Dashing into an alley Mina and Hotaru brought out their pens. Somehow they had changed. they looked differently. On the top was a six point star with their respective colors. Raising their hands above their heads they called out. **Venus Cosmos Power! Saturn Cosmos Power! **Venus and Saturn stood there in shock. Their outfits were similar to Sailor Cosmos except with their respective colors. Running out of the alley the two scouts found themselves at the park where a Youma stood facing off against Super Boy and Miss Martian.

* * *

Serena's eyes flashed open. Venus and Saturn were in danger, she had to help them and the people who were also there. Quickly standing up Serena snuck out of the school without being seen, and transformed finally making it to the park where an argument and battle ensued. The small six year old made her way over to Saturn. "What's going on?" Asked Cosmos.

"Another stray Youma made it's way into the public." Replied Saturn. "Can you take care of it? **Silence Wall!**" Saturn Barely erected the shield in time to stop the attack aimed at herself and Cosmos."

"I'll take care of this." Cosmos flashed a V sign toward her guardian. Stepping forward with her staff Cosmos made ready her attack. Miss Martian and Super Boy watched in awe. They had been beaten into a corner and were greatly concerned about a small girl facing against this monster.

"Those who destroy the peace and tranquility of a park must be punished. In the name of the Moon I Sailor Cosmos shall stop you." Twirling her staff she pointed it directly at the Youma. **Cosmic Blast!**

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay should I kill off Miss Martian so I can pair up Conner with some one or what? Also My aches from sitting in this chair for close to two hours while writing so pretty please review like fav etc. Give me pairing ideas. **

**Ja Ne**

**You say that I'm messing with your head boy**

**My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses**

**As the World falls away and you cant find a reason**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling**

**I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away**

**This Secret side of me I never let you see**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**


End file.
